Frozen Dragon Wolves
by BlackNuke Productions
Summary: Ever wondered how Elsa got her powers or why she's so powerful? Nyra knows. Her Ice Dragon had not returned from Arendelle. Was it possible that the Queen had touched the Dragon when she carried Elsa? Perhaps... Frozen (c) Disney
1. The First Princess

**A/N: Just watched Frozen, and like every movie I watch, I imagine my OC's playing a part in the movie. This one just happens to peak at my interests...**

**And just so you know, I'm not that good at writing fanfics. Reviews will be much appreciated!  
**

**Here's a little description of my OC Nyra, who plays a part here: **

**Nyra Luviscus: Silver-colored wolf with crimson-red eyes. Has large, black, leather bat/dragon wings and a slender silver tail ending in a black tuft. Wears a turquoise tear-drop shaped necklace around her neck, hanging by a black chain. She has a vertical scar running from her eyebrow through her left eye, down to the top of her muzzle. She also has another horizontal scar running across her right eye. She can transform into a black dragon with yellow horns, belly and spikes along her spine. Said to be the most powerful creature in the First Universe. Also the Princess of the Dragons. (Later crowned the Queen)**

When the monarchs of Arendelle laid eyes on their white-haired and blue-eyed daughter, they were in love.

But another Princess had other plans.

The silver wolf with the black dragon wings and a long slender tail ending in a black tuft glared from her little ledge in the mountains unto Arendelle with her scarred crimson-red eyes. She felt a strong wave of power coming from the castle in the water.

An Ice Dragon, meant to deliver a message to the King and Queen of Arendelle, has not returned. The message was received; but the Dragon had not survived. Its powers were reported stolen. Had the Queen of Arendelle mistakenly touched the Ice Dragon while she carried her child? It was most possible. Ice Dragons disintegrate when touched by non-dragons.

Nyra spread out her dragon wings and jumped off the cliff. She swiftly cut through the cold air and circled the kingdom of Arendelle. She descended unto an open window and silently made her way into the shadows of the throne room.

When the King and Queen entered the throne room with their infant daughter, Nyra shut the all the doors with a mighty beat of her wings. She merged from the shadows, red eyes glowing eerily in the dim light.

"Your Majesty," greeted the king, bowing respectfully. "We have received your letter on congratulating us, yes? I do not understand why you have come in person."

"Your daughter possesses stolen magic," says Nyra darkly. "Hand her over."

The Queen holds her sleeping child closer to her. "Hand Elsa over? I'm sorry, but I can't do that without reason."

"Stolen magic isn't a reason for you?" questions Nyra with a growl. "Her powers will be the end of her. That kind of magic, Dragon Magic to be exact, will never be tamed by human hosts. Your daughter will only strike fear into everyone's hearts, including her own. She will hurt everyone she meets. That kind of power will only tear Arendelle apart."

"There surely must be some way to stop it," pleads the King after hearing Nyra's dark foretold prophecy.

"There is one way," says Nyra, turning around. "You hand her over right now and I shall see how much I can get the survival percentage to go higher."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" asks the Queen, taking a few steps closer to the silver dragon wolf. "The power will kill Elsa?"

"No, but the procedure of extraction might," replies Nyra, gazing back. "It's a fifty-fifty chance right now. That's an average standard. The younger the patient is, the higher the percentage."

"How can we give Elsa up when we might lose her completely?" demands the King, wrapping one arm around his wife. "Isn't there another way?"

"Extraction is never a one hundred percent success thing," says Nyra, folding her wings neatly behind her back. "I suggest giving her to me now. If you want your daughter to live a completely normal life, then I can assure you I'll do everything in my power to make sure she survives."

"We can teach her to control them," suggests the Queen. "She will be able to control them, right?"

"How many times must I tell you that Dragon Magic isn't something to be toyed with?" growls Nyra. "Your daughter will only end up hurting the ones she loves! The longer you wait, the more the percentage of survival lessens. You only have until her tenth birthday. Until then, feel free to summon me when you've made your decision."

"With all due respect, Princess Nyra," announces the King. "We are not going to give up Elsa. She will learn how to control these powers and she won't hurt a single fly."

Nyra narrowed her red eyes. The candles in the room blew out as Nyra spread out her wings once more.

"I shall return every year on her birthday," announces Nyra. She took a step forward with every word. Her red eyes glared straight at them. She looked so menacing, she almost look evil. "Don't say I didn't warn you when she ends up hurting, or even killing, someone. She possesses stolen magic; I hope you keep that in mind."

And with those words, the Princess of the Dragons departed from the Monarchs of Arendelle.


	2. The Cold

**A/N: Yeah, so this is pretty much how I thought things happened. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

Nyra landed on the balcony outside. She tapped on the glass and Elsa gasps. She cautiously approaches the window with the large wolf with dragon wings behind it. She slowly opens the door and looks up at the wolf.

"Big doggy!" giggles Elsa.

Normally, Nyra would've snapped at the child but she couldn't help but smile. This child carried a part of a dragon inside of her. Elsa didn't choose this path. She had no choice from the start. She was born with it and it wasn't her fault.

Nyra pushed the door open gently and shut it behind her.

"Now, child, be careful with your power," says Nyra softly, nudging Elsa gently with her nose.

Elsa formed a miniature snowflake and tossed it skyward. She caused it to snow inside her room and as the snow piled up on the ground, she rolled up large snowballs, which she used to build a snowman.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she sang to Nyra. She playfully threw a snowball at Nyra and the Princess of the Dragons used her dragon magic to return the snowball fight.

"What's his name, kid?" asks Nyra, helping Elsa position the snowman's stick arms. The snowman had an oval-shaped head and a couple of dead leaves as hair. It had three sections like any regular snowman. Using materials Nyra helped collect, the snowman had one circular rock on its middle and two on its lower body. It even had two little feet of its own and distinct buck teeth that showed.

"Olaf!" Elsa exclaimed. "His name is Olaf!"

"Cute name, kid," smiled Nyra.

But Nyra's smile quickly faded. Elsa started coughing and shivering.

'That shouldn't be possible,' thinks Nyra as Elsa climbs onto her bed slowly. She wraps herself in her blankets and shivers violently. 'She bears the magic of an Ice Dragon. She shouldn't be able to feel the slightest bit of cold.'

"Elsa, I'm home!"

Nyra turns to the door, just as Elsa's father walks in. Elsa had lain down to sleep and her father was more surprised that her room was full of snow.

"Princess Nyra?" questions the King. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on your daughter," says Nyra, concern was evident in her face. "You and your wife were out the whole day so I thought I would spend some time with her…"

"What's wrong?" asks the King.

Nyra pads over to Elsa and puts a paw on her forehead. She was shocked to find her ice-cold.

"Quick! Put her on my back!" orders Nyra urgently. "She's dying!"

The King didn't dare question Nyra. The moment he tried carrying Elsa, she screamed in pain; something serious was definitely going on here. He carefully and gently placed Elsa on Nyra's back, wincing every time she cried out.

"The Ice Magic is freezing over her internal organs," says Nyra, positioning Elsa comfortably between her wing joints. "Mount your horse and follow me, now!"

The King quickly did so and followed Nyra into the dark, snow-covered forest. Nyra flew fast and dodged the trees with great precision.

They both landed at a clearing with absolutely no snow. Round rocks started rolling towards them and they turned into short grey trolls dressed in green moss.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?" demands Nyra, using her magic to lower Elsa unto the ground.

"I'm right here," says an old troll, making his way to the front. "What happened here?"

The moment the old troll laid his eyes on Elsa, he knew exactly what was going on.

"The bearer of Dragon Magic, eh?" he says, touching her forehead lightly. "Why have you brought her here? I would've expected you to bring her to the Dragon Realm."

"I have no time," replies Nyra. "She would've died on the way there."

"Please, just heal my daughter!" cuts in the King, his light brown eyes tearing up.

Nyra and Pabbie converse a bit. After a while, Pabbie rolls back into a stone and rolls away. He returns a short while later with a small vial of reddish liquid. Nyra ignites the tip of her claw with black fire like a candle and lights the vial. A pink smoke emits from the vial and they made Elsa breathe in some of it.

She coughs twice and sighs in her sleep, a slight smile in her face.

With a flick of her tail, a book appears before Nyra. It had a leather cover with a golden design engraved unto it.

With Pabbie's approval, it was given to the King.

"If you ever need to find us again," says Pabbie. "It's in that book."

Nyra escorted the King out of the woods and back to Arendelle, where the Queen was waiting with a surprise.

Nyra was a bit shocked to see the Queen holding a small infant with beautiful blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"You better be careful," warns Nyra as she turns to leave. "Elsa may be fine now, but nothing can prevent if she hurts your other daughter with her powers…"


	3. Regret

**A/N: So, this goes back to the movie's timeline. Reviews are much appreciated!**

"Momma, Poppa!"

8-year-old Elsa cradles her 5-year-old sibling in her arms as she cries for her parents. A white streak was forming in Anna's chocolate brown hair. Nyra was already in the shadows when the King and Queen of Arendelle burst through the doors before it froze shut.

"How many times have I warned you about this moment?" Nyra growled, still lurking in the shadows. "She was going to end up hurting someone."

"She's ice-cold!" exclaims the Queen.

The King of Arendelle sighs heavily. "Is it too late for the procedure?"

"No!" cries the Queen. "It's too late for that! Elsa would only have a ten percent chance to survive!"

"But Anna is dead!" yells the King. "What hope do we have now?"

Nyra pitied the couple. Elsa backed away slowly, tears ready to flow. Nyra exhaled sharply. As much as she would like to retrieve the stolen powers and be done with it, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the couple.

She spread out her wings and walked up to the couple.

"She isn't dead," says Nyra darkly. "There is still hope."

The King's eyes widened. "I know where we have to go."

The King pulled out a book and quickly opened the cover. A map dropped out and he swiftly picked it up. He, the Queen, Elsa and Anna mounted two horses and they sped on their way toward the forest; a trail of ice behind Elsa's horse.

When they returned, Nyra waited for the monarchs to put Anna and Elsa in bed. When the pair slowly walked down the stairs, Nyra greeted them.

"You were right," mutters the King. "We should have given Elsa to you…"

"No, what nonsense!" protested the Queen. "Elsa might have not returned to us. No matter what Elsa will do, I shall never give up my daughter!"

The Queen stormed into another room. But both knew that she was hiding all her pain and sorrows inside.

"I have to take her," says Nyra, breaking the ice. "It's really going to get out of hand."

"Please, don't do it," pleads the King. "I'll find a way to—"

"To what? Control it?" snaps Nyra. "Like I said, there's no controlling Dragon Magic when it comes to humans! Elsa will never be able to wield such a strong power! Whether you like it or not, I have to take Elsa!"

"Please, not now, don't take her now. She's so young," pleads the King, already on his knees. "Another mishap like this again and I don't care how old Elsa is, you can take her. Just don't take her now…"

Nyra shut her eyes tight and tried not to give in to his pleas. But she couldn't help it anyway. "Fine…"

The King thanked her over and over again. Nyra left the castle of Arendelle with a heavy heart. "I'm really going to regret this…"


	4. Concern

**A/N: Just adding a little piece of my own to the movie timeline. I started wondering how Anna could've survived on her own all those years on her own. Seriously, that isn't possible. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

Just because Nyra promised she wouldn't take Elsa away from Arendelle, doesn't mean she didn't have to keep a close eye on her. Nyra returned every year like she said she would, but came any time she wanted. In fact, she came more than once a year. She comes not because she is waiting for something bad to happen so she has a valid reason to take away Elsa, but because she was concerned for the Kingdom of Arendelle. If tragedy was to befall Arendelle, it would be Nyra's fault for letting the King and Queen off the hook.

She watched as the King had given Elsa the small white velvet gloves.

"Conceal, don't feel," they would say together.

But Nyra had more than one concern here.

She could clearly see that Elsa was on the verge of breaking. She was isolated from the world and from her sister, whose white streak on her hair reminded Elsa of her misdeed. She was terrified of this power that she had and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Her parents weren't really helping either. They weren't helping her control it; they were watering the seed of fear if she was ever to be found out. Many times had Nyra interfered; but many times was she shut out.

"Why do you keep coming around?" demands the King. "We're helping her control it! Why do you wait for her to mess up?"

"I'm not waiting for her to mess up!" protests Nyra. "It's not right that you limit her contact with the world! It's not fair that you keep her away from her sister! You're breaking her!"

"Leave my presence, Nyra!" shouts the King, shielding a terrified Elsa behind him. "Do not tell me how to raise my own child!"

Nyra left the King's presence reluctantly. As she spread her wings to return to her own kingdom, she bumped into a young girl with Elsa's blue eyes and chocolate brown hair with a snow-white streak.

"You're one big doggy," she says with a squeaky, high-pitched voice. "You have wings on your back too. That's so cool!"

Nyra looked down at the young princess Anna。 She couldn't imagine that the King would keep this young one away from her sister and the world。 She hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment。Nyra remembered when Elsa was as innocent as Anna。It put a smile on Nyra's face just to remember when she would keep Elsa company。

"Do you want to build a snowman?"asks Nyra with a slight singsong tone.

Anna's eyes widened and a grin broke out on her lips. She nodded and hopped around playfully. "Let's go! Come on, faster! Let's play!"


	5. Shutting out

**A/N: So, I put in a little snippet of the movie here. Haha, I suck at these fanfic writing...Reviews will be much appreciated!**

Nyra, now the Queen of the Dragons, still kept little Anna company. And when Anna found something else to do, Nyra would visit Elsa every once in a while.

"It's getting stronger," whimpers Elsa. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down," orders Nyra, stretching out a wing to touch her arm. "Any strong emotion will trigger it further."

Once the tip of Nyra's wing touched Elsa's arm, the ice around her feet melted into a puddle of water on the floor.

"Just try to be the boss of it," explains Nyra uselessly. "And…try not to make it boss you around…"

"Can't you explain that a bit more?" asks Elsa, shaking out of fear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," apologizes Nyra, sighing. "Things like these never really happened before. I, myself don't really know how to asses these things when they pop up. We have other ways to deal with things..."

Elsa already knew what Nyra was talking about. Her father and Nyra fought too often for her to know what the other 'method' was.

Elsa spent the next few minutes crying on Nyra's shoulder. She was afraid for herself and who could blame her?

There was a knock on the door. "Elsa?"

Elsa sniffled and wiped away a tear as the high-pitched, sing-song voice continued. "_Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not…I wish you'd tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman._"

But Elsa shook her head angrily. "Go away, Anna!"

Nyra could almost see Anna's sad and disappointed face as she heard her footsteps walking away. "Okay, bye…"

**A/N: I just realized how short these chapters are so I'm gonna try to make them a bit longer. Sorry 'bout that!**


	6. Forbidden

**A/N: This one's a bit longer now isn't it? Yes, yes it is. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

As the years progressed, the sisters got older. Anna would come by Elsa's door every now and then and would always ask in her singsong voice, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Most of the time, Nyra wouldn't hear Elsa reply but on the rare occasions when she did, her reply would always be the same. "Go away, Anna."

Nyra found herself more and more involved in helping Elsa control her ice powers, even when she knew that all efforts were futile. Nyra dropped by everyday, doing what she can, reading, researching on any piece of information she could use to help Elsa. She's even went to visit Pabbie at times. There was even a time when Elsa couldn't get it under control due to the ever increasing strength of the ice power. She froze half of her room, causing icicles to dangle from the ceiling and for some to protrude from the floor and walls.

"I didn't mean that," says Elsa quickly when an icicle nearly impales Nyra's wing. "Nyra, please don't abandon me, I didn't mean that!"

"I know you didn't, Elsa," sighs Nyra, gazing up at the icicles. "And I won't abandon you and don't you ever think I will. If I do now, only the Great Dragon Lord knows if your parents would finally see they aren't doing anything to help you."

There was a knock and the door slowly swung open. The King and Queen entered and gasped at loudly. "This is getting out of hand Elsa! I-"

The King stopped when he saw Nyra. They glared at each other for a while. Elsa tried to stop them from fighting again.

"Don't be mad at her," pleads Elsa. "I asked her to come. Don-"

"Why do you ask _her_ for help instead of ours?" demands Elsa's mother. "Elsa, we are always here for you. That's what parents are here for. Not some winged wolf!"

Nyra's crimson-red eyes narrowed at her statement. She let out a soft low growl.

"Nyra, I forbid you from coming around!" announces the King. "You've poisoned my daughter far enough! You've let her powers take a dangerous turn with your so-called supervising."

"Poisoned?" demands Nyra. "How could _I _have poisoned your daughter when clearly, _you _haven't been doing anything but planting the seeds of fear in Elsa? Conceal, don't feel, BAH! What nonsense. You were supposed to help her _control_ it, not hide it. And that is exactly what I am doing. I'm teaching her how to use it for the greater good of this kingdom. Some tutor you're turning out to be."

"Leave!" shouts the King. "If I ever see you around this kingdom again, I'll have you arrested!"

Nyra glared at the King and Queen for some time. Although she knew that arresting her would clearly be impossible, she didn't argue. She turned on her heel and leaped from the balcony, catching the wind with her wings and taking off.

"Don't touch me!" cries Elsa as her parents approach. "I'm only going to hurt you."

Nyra circled above the clouds, her dragon eyes piercing through the walls of the castle. When the King and Queen had settled for the night, Nyra found a way inside the castle and landed silently just outside Elsa's door.

"Why won't she come out, Nyra?" asks a sleepy voice.

Nyra turns and sees Anna's small figure at the top of the stairs.

"She just prefers to be on her own for the meantime, Anna," replies Nyra, padding toward her. "Now go to bed, young one. We can build another snowman tomorrow."

"Olaf?" says Anna softly with a smile.

"Yes, we can build Olaf again," says Nyra, nudging Anna gently toward her room with her nose. "But I can only come in the early morning so you need to sleep early today, okay?"

"Why?" asks Anna, before shutting her door. "Why can't you come in the afternoon like you always do?"

Nyra sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell Anna that her parents had forbidden her presence in the castle. "I have things to attend to back home. Just don't tell your parents okay?"

Anna, being sleepy at the moment, did not question why Nyra was keeping it low-key. She nodded and closed the door quietly, leaving Nyra in the darkness.

Down the stairs, Nyra heard a soft click. "Nyra, Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here, Elsa," Nyra called quietly. "What is it?"

"You came back," whispers Elsa. "After my dad told you not to come back. Why are you still here then?"

"Because you need my help, face it," replies Nyra, gliding over to the front of Elsa's door.

"I know," admits Elsa sadly. "And I hate it. I missed the time when I played with Anna. I hate being away from her and I hate being away from everyone. I don't understand why I have to hide from everybody."

Nyra and Elsa both spun around when they heard the door at the end of the hall open. Nyra retreated into Elsa's bedroom and shut the door quietly before the guard saw her.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make my way here whenever I can," promises Nyra. "I'll send my eagle to your balcony if i can't come."

And with those words, Elsa bid Nyra goodbye as she watched her disappear into the clouds.


	7. A Brewing Storm

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you! Reviews would really be much appreciated!**

For the following years, Elsa only tolerated what her parents had said. "Conceal, don't feel," they would say. But Elsa took none of it. At night, she would take a deep breath and try to control the magic that came from under her feet and the tips of her fingers. Sometimes, she wouldn't freeze the things she held and when the excitement got to her, the magic would shoot out of her fingers. She got the feeling that her parents knew that Nyra was still coming around because she could clearly see that the guards were carrying binoculars, scouring the skies at night.

Elsa never really saw Nyra again. Her eagle always came by, shaking its head slowly and sadly. He would always drop a letter by her window, giving her instructions from Nyra. Elsa would slowly open the window to her balcony, pet the rather small eagle and receive the message.

_"According to the magic experts; when controlling strong magic, such as yours, one must not use their powers in anger or when their judgment is clouded by sorrow or envy."_

All the letters were relatively short, not making any sense on some occasions. She would toss the nonsense ones into the fire so that her parents wouldn't find them. The ones she did keep, however, she hid under her bed in a small chest made of ice. It was the only thing Nyra had taught her how to do right; building small items.

The day finally came when her parents had to leave on an important trip. Elsa heard Anna's footsteps outside the door. She halted awhile but continued to move away. Elsa slowly opened the door, just in time to hear Anna hug their parents. "See you in two weeks!"

Elsa patiently waited at the bottom of the stairs, her white hair neatly up in a small bun. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa," says the King gently.

But Elsa heard nothing but a hollow promise; a lie.

Nyra landed on Elsa's balcony and watched in the setting light, the King and Queen of Arendelle board the ship that was ready to sail. The guards were distracted, no one noticed her presence. She knew what was going to happen to the ship. The oncoming storm that would rage in the ocean they were going to cross that very night. She vividly remembers warning the monarchs about the risk they were taking; crossing the ocean with a dangerous storm raging. But they wouldn't listen. They passed it off as a plot to delay their arrival at the neighboring kingdom.

Nyra sighed. Extremely disappointed that she couldn't save them. She closed her eyes tight when the ship disappeared over the horizon. She heard the door click behind her.

"Nyra?"

Nyra didn't have to turn around to know that Elsa was behind her. The Queen of the Dragons smiled when she saw Elsa, now eighteen-years-old.

"Look at how much you've grown, Elsa," says Nyra softly, turning her head. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Well, you've gotten a lot bigger since then," says Elsa, smiling. The two embrace warmly. "I got to admit, I kind of miss you."

"Me too, you know," sighs Nyra. She pulls away from the hug and turns around, just as the sun finally disappears on the horizon. The ship was gone, and soon the Monarchs of Arendelle would follow.

"You tried to help," says Elsa sadly, following Nyra's gaze. "It's not your fault."

"Does Anna know about it?" asks Nyra. The wind picked up slowly, bringing a couple of snowflakes with it.

"No, I don't know how to tell her," mutters Elsa. "She won't believe me."

"It's just how you reacted when I sent you that letter about it," adds Nyra. "I didn't expect you to believe me either."

The two were left in silence for the next few minutes. The wind picked up speed and became cooler with every passing second. In the far distance, Nyra's ears picked up the sound of thunder.

"I have to go," says Nyra suddenly. "It's time."

Elsa knew what she meant; the storm was upon the ship her parents rode.

"Do you have to go?" asks Elsa sadly in a whisper. Her eyes were stinging with tears that she didn't want to fall. "Can't you prevent it?"

"I am not the one to decide whose lives I end or spare," sighs Nyra, her red eyes full of pain and sorrow. "I might have not been on good terms with your parents but that doesn't mean that it makes it any less painful to collect their souls for the Dragon Lord."

Elsa turned to go back inside when she heard Nyra's wings beat the air softly. She heard Nyra's voice before she closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry..."


	8. Wreckage

**A/N: Sorry about that wait, got sick and the gadget crashed and deleted the file. Reviews will be much appreciated!**

Nyra soared above the waters of the ocean. It was almost as if the ship was never there. The only evidence that remained were a few floating corpses, broken wood and a couple of wooden cargo boxes. The storm had passed and the waters were calm. Nyra hovered a few feet off the waters. She checked the bodies but none of them were the lost Monarchs of Arendelle. In the dead of night, were no one could see her, she howled into the night sky and summoned forth a greenish-blue light.

Some what similar to the Northern Lights, these lights brought lost souls up to the Dragon Realm, where they would find their eternal rest. The light danced in the sky, and then shone down on the wreckage area. Nyra howled again and the souls of the floating bodies emerged from them. They had a glowing white ghostly appearance. They formed a straight line in front of Nyra and one by one ascended using the greenish-blue light when she nodded her head. She scanned the faces of the the souls she saw carefully...but none of them were the Monarchs of Arendelle.

Nyra waited for a few more minutes. Bodies under the water usually took longer for their souls to arise. She retrieved four more souls before she wanted to dismiss the light and return to Arendelle. Just as she tipped her head towards the sky, she saw a faint white glow under the water. She waited and saw that it were the Monarchs of Arendelle.

They exchanged glances uncomfortably. They couldn't say anything but Nyra knew what they wanted to say.

_"Watch over our daughters..."_

Nyra nodded and the lights took them up to the Dragon Realm. Nyra took a deep breath and took off towards the sky and back en route to Arendelle

**A/N: I know it's short and kind of dark but it will have to do for now. I'll try to have another one up as soon as possible.**


	9. Descision

**A/N: Here's another Chapter! Yeah, about the wait...there's still schoolwork to be done so that explains that...**

It wasn't long until word reached Arendelle about the shipwreck. Elsa had expected it and remained in her room as her sister and her kingdom weeped for their beloved monarchs. Nyra landed on a cliff that overlooked the castle of Arendelle, no longer trying to conceal herself as the death of the monarchs had lifted the ban. Her dragon eyes, which are like built-in telescopes helped her watch as the messenger read out the scroll sadly to the people gathered in the town square. She catches a glimpse of a window turning translucent bluish-white. Her gaze shifts to Elsa's balcony window, which froze over. She squints her eyes to see through the frozen window, just in time to see Elsa freeze what was left unfrozen of her room and collapse by the door. Elsa brought her knees closer to her chest and sobbed. Nyra leaped off the ledge and glided over to the balcony and slowly opened the window. Nyra sat down beside Elsa and wrapped one wing around her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa," whispers Nyra. "I couldn't recover anything from the wreckage...their bodies or anything that belonged to them..."

Elsa sniffled and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "W-what happens now?"

"I don't understand," says Nyra softly.

"Mom and Dad are gone aren't they?" whispers Elsa. "What happens to me then? And Anna? Who becomes the Queen?"

"Well, technically, you will be the Queen, Elsa," replies Nyra. "By tradition, you will be the next Queen of Arendelle when you turn twenty-one."

"I'm not ready for it. I know I'm not ready for it," mutters Elsa, taking off her gloves. She looked at her hands then clenched them into fists. "How can I rule with these powers? For my coronation, I'll need to open the gates. What happens when everybody knows that their next Queen is a...a sorcerer!"

Elsa angrily unleashed a short blast of ice on the ground before her, causing icicles to sprout out of the ground.

"Elsa, hold on, you are _not_ a sorcerer," says Nyra quickly before Elsa could freeze anything more. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I am a Queen myself, after all, of a much bigger Kingdom than Arendelle. I-"

"You what?" demands Elsa angrily. She gets up and paces around her room. "Nyra, I appreciate what you do for me and Anna but wouldn't it be much easier for you to just take what's yours and be done with it?"

Nyra was startled by Elsa's outburst. The ground started to turn to ice beneath Elsa's feet. "Elsa...I-I..."

"Don't answer that," says Elsa quickly. She turned towards the door and tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Nyra. I didn't mean to get mad at you..."

Nyra was silent for a while. She touches the icicles with her paw and they shrink back down into the ground. "Did you mean that? About giving up your powers?"

Elsa and Nyra couldn't meet each others' gaze. Elsa leaned back against the door and sat back down.

"I...I think so..." mutters Elsa. "I...think it might be the best option..."

"Elsa, don't get me wrong here but I would have just taken you years ago when you were still a child and be done with it," admits Nyra, removing the frost off Elsa's window. "But there was a reason I didn't just steal away in the middle of the night. You still have Anna, you know. You can't just abandon your sister that way."

Elsa looked down and shook her head slowly. "She could do well without me, Nyra. I'm already sure of that. I've almost killed her once..."

Nyra opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" says Anna's voice from behind the door. "Please, I know you're in there...they've been asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in...We only have each other. It's just you and me...what are we going to do?"

"Think about it, Elsa," whispers Nyra, spreading out her wings when she stepped unto the balcony. "I won't do it until you're one hundred and ten percent sure of leaving Anna behind like this."

Elsa was left in silence as she heard Anna speak once more.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	10. The Coronation

**A/N: Yay, 10th chapter! Reviews will be much appreciated!**

* * *

3 years later...

Nyra circled down unto a palace balcony where she found the 21-year-old pacing nervously. Her hair was done neatly in a bun and she was already in her coronation clothes.

"Don't let them in...don't let them see," mutters Elsa to herself as she stares out a window. "Be the good girl you always have to be..."

Nyra let herself in and saw Elsa looking up at a picture of her father, the King of Arendelle. He held a golden orb in one hand a staff in the other. Elsa picked up a candlestick and a small jewelry holder and tried to imitate the picture. But as soon as she picked it up, the items started to freeze and she quickly put them down and put on her gloves.

"But it's only for today," she sighed. "It's agony to wait..."

Nyra approached Elsa and gave her an assuring smile. "Hey, today's the day," she says. "Your coronation..."

"What if they find out?" asks Elsa, walking to the window once more. "They'll all know that their new queen is a...a sorcerer..."

"Don't say that!" scolds Nyra. "You are not a sorcerer! You are just...just..."

"Just what?" demands Elsa. "A witch? A-"

"Hold up," cuts in Nyra. "Don't continue. You're just gifted, Elsa. You were born with these powers. You didn't learn them. They have no right to call you a witch or a sorcerer or an enchantress or whatever."

"You will be there, right?" asks Elsa, turning to face the doors of the room. "For my coronation?"

"Of course," replies Nyra. "I'll be there."

Elsa sighs and nods as Nyra departs from the room.

She holds her head high and and puts on a straight face as she opens the doors.

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

* * *

It wasn't long until the coronation took place. Nyra took a seat in the back of the room in her human form. She was wearing long grey dress and wore a small gold crown decorated with red, green, orange, purple and blue jewels. It had a fur collar and fur sleeve cuffs.

As Elsa made her way down the aisle, Nyra watched her intently with her crimson-red eyes. She watched as they put the crown on her head and waited for her to hold the royal items. Elsa glanced back briefly and caught Nyra's eye. Nyra nodded assuringly and Elsa reached out to grab them.

"Ahem," whispers the bishop. "Your gloves."

Elsa slowly removed them and gingerly grabbed the royal items. She turned briefly and tried to hold the items with shaking hands.

_"All hail Queen Elsa!"_ the people chanted.

Elsa glanced at her hands and saw frost forming on the items. She quickly turned and put on her gloves. She let out a sigh of relief...glad it was over.


	11. The Party

**A/N: Hey, guys! Well, here's another chapter. I would like to hear some feedback once in awhile :) Reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

Nyra watched the grand dancing from the doors of the ballroom. She smiled when she saw Anna and Elsa laughing over something. Chocolate, was it?

"You ready to give Arendelle's Queen your regards?"

Nyra didn't have to turn to know her best friend, Gale Universe was there. In the Dragon Realm, he was her most trusted advisor and her right-hand dragon. He was a blue serpent dragon with large black plates running along his spine and his tail ends in a sharp diamond-shaped blade. As a dragon, he also had two small fins acting as forearms. In his human form now, he stood tall and wore a regal blue uniform and carried a long silver sword. His spiky black hair was swept back and his dark red eyes glowed softly in the dark. The cuffs on the sleeves of his uniform ended in something resembling the fins of a blue dragon and he had Draconian Royal Badges pinned proudly onto his uniform jacket.

"Where's Amorgle?" asks Nyra, watching as a short white-haired man in a red uniform jacket approach the royal sisters.

"The tiny eagle?" says Gale jokingly. "The slowpoke's on his way."

Nyra heard heavy footsteps then heavy breathing. "I-I'm here..."

Nyra turned and saw her trusty eagle Amorgle in his human form. He wore a brown uniform jacket and his messy feather-like white hair was in disarray. He tucked a yellowed-out scroll with a red dragon seal inside his jacket. His blue eyes were still sleepy and he yawned.

"Nyra, do you have any idea what time it is in the Dragon Realm?" demands Amorgle, huffing. "Three in the morning! I may be the royal messenger, Nyra, but I have sleep hours too you know!"

"Whatever," replies Nyra with a sly smile. "Come on, let's go."

Nyra passed by Anna dancing with the same white-haired man, his wig bouncing up and down with his own crazy dances. Nyra bit her tongue to avoid laughing.

She approached Elsa and slightly dipped her head respectfully.

"You won't have to do that, you know," says Elsa, smiling. "We are both Queens. So that pretty much makes us colleagues now right?"

"Ha, ha. That's hilarious," replies Nyra, laughing sarcastically. "We have two different kingdoms. A kingdom is pretty much your home. Right now, I am a guest in your home."

"So, who are your friends?" asks Elsa, motioning to Gale and Amorgle.

"This is my best friend, Gale. He's also my trusted advisor, right-hand dragon," says Nyra, introducing Gale. "This is Amorgle, I think you recognise him."

Elsa smiles and nods. "Yes, I do."

Suddenly, a knight in blue-tinted armour holding a diamond-tipped blade spear whispers something to Gale and leaves abruptly. Gale leans in toward Amorgle and tells him the news as the two Queens laugh about something.

"Nyra, trouble by the Cliff," whispers Amorgle. "Gale's team found smugglers."

Nyra nods and congratulates Elsa once more. "Well, farewell, it's been a pleasure talking with you...Your Majesty."

Elsa smiles as she watched her friend walk away just as Anna returns from her crazy dance with the Duke of Weselton.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now I'm just filling in minor movie plot holes. lol. Please Review!**


End file.
